


A Shame

by Beastmouth



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Low Chaos (Dishonored), Post-Golden Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastmouth/pseuds/Beastmouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a shame, that once everything was over and done, and young Emily Kaldwin sat upon the throne once occupied by her mother, they would likely not see each other again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shame

There were a lot of reasons why Samuel thought the former Lord Protector to be a good man.

He was quiet, very much so. Not in the way that a child was quiet out of shyness, or daftness – Corvo certainly wasn’t daft. He was observant, perceptive. He hung back and listened intently with an air of intelligence not many managed to give, and he didn’t seem to feel inclined to fill the silence that followed once a topic of discussion had died down. Perhaps he'd never needed to; being a Lord Protector meant you didn't have to speak, only to shield and protect those who do. That was one of the reasons Samuel enjoyed his silent company. Whenever they traveled over Wrenhaven River, it was mostly in silence. There was no need for idle chatter, other than the short briefing Sam would give once they came ashore.

Corvo would never reply after he finished his speech. He always just gave a slight nod - the smallest dip of his head, but he hardly needed more than that - and slunk away without as much as a sound. That was enough to earn Samuel’s respect.

_(One couldn't help but be caught up in apprehension for what Lord Protector Attano would do next while in his presence.)_

The man’s love for young Lady Emily was undeniable. It was obvious she was the one most precious thing to him; there wasn’t a day where he wouldn’t see her. Every night when Samuel retreated to his meager outdoors shelter made out of old rowboats and rubble, he’d see Corvo make his way across the walkway to the tower were Emily took residence with Callista to say goodnight. He'd never take long, but Sam could almost picture him lingering in the doorway, dark eyes that so often were full of bitterness drawn to the Young Lady's face. Her importance was obvious - but with Corvo it was beyond titles and duty.

Whenever she was mentioned, Corvo's shoulders would give the tiniest rise - enough to shift the fabric of his coat and but not enough to be noticeable for someone who wasn't looking for it, as with the deepening of the concerned crease between his eyebrows. It was there, only if you looked for it. That was enough to earn Samuel’s admiration.

_(His eyes were empty in the way that they made the Void seem full.)_

Corvo was a good man – even when he returned from a mission with a sword stained with the blood of his target and dark splotches over his coat - because Samuel knew that despite everything, Corvo made sure no one else had to die but those who were guilty. It was a shame, that once everything was over and done, and young Emily Kaldwin sat upon the throne once occupied by her mother, they would likely not see each other again.

Young Lady Emily had once excitedly stated that he could show her out to sea when she is crowned Empress, and dub old Samuel High Captain of the Royal Navy. He’d laughed at the suggestion, shaking his head and waving his hands in declination, saying he wasn’t the material for such a position. His place was in the commons, and that was that. Admiral Havelock would’ve been a much better choice for such a position.

_(Whenever Young Lady Emily expressed her kind nature, Sam could see Corvo giving the faintest smile in the corner of his eye.)_

It would truly be a shame, not to be able to see either of them, once it was all over.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that popped into my head. I absolutely adore Samuel, so I thoroughly enjoyed writing something from his perspective, even if it's all just speculative. Also, Sam ~~fanboying over~~ admiring Corvo is my favourite thing.
> 
> I might make a series of this - short drabbles from Sam's perspective during different points in the game.


End file.
